1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a latching system and, more particularly, is for a latching system for quickly and readily attaching or detaching an LED module to an included mounting panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior and current art LED display structures include LED modules which require maintenance, such as for replacement of nonfunctioning LED (light emitting diode) pixels, faulty circuitry, installation of updated circuitry, cleaning, and other situations requiring removal or replacement of the LED modules. Often, removal or replacement for whatever reason requires lengthy and arduous manipulation of everyday fasteners known in the art, such as, but not limited to, screws and nut and bolt assemblies, by a variety of hand tools. Some devices could be accessed only from the front side or from the back side, but not from both sides. Also, new installation of an LED display structure including multiple LED modules can be difficult due to size and weight, especially when installed in a hard to access area. Clearly, what is needed and what is provided by the instant invention is a system easily accessed from the front or back for attachment or detachment of an LED module by a simple method and which is quick and efficient and which also can facilitate gravitationally challenged installations by having multiple module components which can be installed one at a time on an individual assembly basis instead of one large heavy assembly structure.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide an LED module latch system. The LED module latch system comprises an LED module and a mounting panel. The LED module includes an LED housing, an LED panel, and a louver panel; and the rear side of the LED housing includes angled latch support brackets each having a plurality of helical spring latches which interface between the LED housing and the mounting panel. Mounting fixtures and other features for support of the helical spring latches are located on each latch support bracket to provide for securing of the helical spring latches which include mutually engaging helical springs and pivot pins attached and aligned to each other and to the mounting fixtures. Each helical spring, having a top view profile being that generally of a D-ring, secures around and aside, about and through, a pivot pin. The helical spring is mounted off-center from the pivot pin and is rotated to sweepingly position the D-shaped profile over and about a portion of the mounting panel to provide for intimate frictional engagement thereto. The helical spring is positioned by rotation in an opposite rotational direction to disengage from intimate frictional engagement with the mounting panel.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an LED module latch system having an LED module including an LED housing, an LED panel and a louver panel, latch support brackets secured to the rear of the LED housing, mounting fixtures extending rearwardly from the latch support brackets, and helical spring latches, each including a pivot pin and a connected helical spring, secured via the mounting fixtures to the latch support brackets. Also included in the LED module latch system is a mounting panel which includes a cutout and which serves as a mounting base to which the LED module is secured by action of the helical spring latches.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an LED module latch system having components or assemblies which can be easily and readily installed, removed or exchanged.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an LED module latch system having an LED module which aligns to and which readily engages or disengages a mounting panel.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is an LED module latch system having an LED module which includes an LED housing, an LED panel, and a louver panel.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a plurality of helical spring latches aligned to and extending rearwardly from latch support brackets on the LED housing of the LED module.
A further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of helical spring latches each including at least a pivot pin and an attached helical spring. Mounting fixtures support the components of the helical spring latches.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the incorporation of one or more helical latches which are accessible for rotational actuation from the front side or the rear side of the LED module latch system for the purpose of latch engagement or disengagement.
A still further significant aspect and feature of the present invention is structure of the LED module including upper and lower support brackets and helical spring latches which extend therefrom and through a cutout in a mounting panel to enable subsequent rotational positioning of the pivot pins and attached helical springs, i.e., the helical spring latches, to engage the mounting panel for the purpose of secure attachment of the LED module to the mounting panel.
Having thus set forth significant aspects and features of an embodiment of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an LED module latch system.